


Polaris

by VivaldiChase



Series: Astro Inspired [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, GYUHAO RISE ON CHRISTMAS, Love Confessions, M/M, i still dont know how to tag, jisoo wonwoo seungkwan and dk appears for like 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Mingyu was the type of guy that everyone adores and aspires to be. Tall, good-looking, athletic, caring, talented and smart. While Minghao is someone people overlook, who wouldn't? He didn't look attractive, he wasn't that smart and overall silent but for some reason here is his with the most wanted person on the campus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your Christmas breaks with your loved ones ♡
> 
> oh wow look at the number of words 1010 i love u too hoshi
> 
>  
> 
> _Inspired by Astro's "Polaris"_

Minghao felt warm. It wasn't the type of warm that's uncomfortable, it was the type that makes you want to just lay on your bed and be engulfed completely by the warmth. He tried to move a bit and felt two arms drag him closer to the source of warmth.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and was met by a godly sight. Mingyu's tan skin glowed faintly under the moonlight, though his hair was all messed up, it still looked amazing. Minghao couldn't believe that out of all of the people in the campus, Mingyu still chose him.

Mingyu was the type of guy that everyone adores and aspires to be. Tall, good-looking, athletic, caring, talented and smart. While Minghao is someone people overlook, who wouldn't? He didn't look attractive, he wasn't that smart and overall silent but for some reason here is his with the most wanted person on the campus.

Minghao suddenly remembered the day where Mingyu, the Kim Mingyu, confessed to him infront of the whole school (whole grade level or school garden thing whatever you want to call it) with his friends backing him up.

_"Minghao! Minghao!"_

_"Mingyu stop shouting," he hisses while attempting to push Mingyu off of him and glares at the Seokmin, Soonyoung and Jihoon, who aren't moving to help him at all, "Stop shouting. This is embarrassing. Everyone's looking at us."_

_Mingyu stopped shouting and Minghao sighed, totally done with the antics of his idiotic crush. He accepted the fact that he has feelings for the overly sized puppy infront of him but he hasn't accepted the fact this overly size puppy ran around the whole campus screaming his name when he could've just emailed or texted. Phones existed for a reason, godammit._

_"But that's exactly why I shouted your name!"_

_"You idiot. Why would you need people's attention? Can you not embar-"_

_Minghao was cut off by a loud strum of a guitar followed by a the keys of a piano. He turned around and saw Seungkwan concentrating on the keyboard and Jun with a guitar who was softly smiling at the younger Chinese boy. Minghao stared at the two as they played a soft tune that scattered through the whole courtyard. His eyes met Jun and the older tilted his head motioning for Minghao to turn around._

_When he turned around, Jisoo and Wonwoo were there waving at him but Mingyu was nowhere to be found. Confused and shocked, Minghao couldn't do anything but wave back at them. He watched them pull out a small book and letter and waited for them to move. Jisoo and Wonwoo merely smiled at him while holding onto the small book and letter. Minghao was about to open his mouth but Jisoo beat him to it._

_The starlight in the sky_  
_It's like your eyes_  
_Even without any other light_  
_I think I can live well_  
_If only you remain_  
_In this world_  
_It'll be so bright_  
_So there’ s nothing that I lack now_

_Seokmin stood up from his place and gave a small jar that was fully wrapped. He gave it Minghao and softly patted his hands, "Take care of him for me okay?" Minghao didn't know what to say or what he was talking about so he just nodded and weighed the jar in his hands._

_I wish no one knew a goddess like you_  
_It would be safe_  
_If only I knew you_  
_Once I fall into you, I can’ t snap out of it_  
_Even your lemon-like voice_  
_I think of it all day_  
_To the small and beautiful you_  
_I have something to say_

_Minghao twirled around when he heard Mingyu's voice singing along with Wonwoo and Jisoo. A group of girls were giggling and squealing over Mingyu's voice and suddenly Minghao felt his ears redden._

_I search search for you_  
_I miss you_  
_So I'm wandering without rest_  
_No matter how far apart we are_  
I see the shining you 

_Mingyu slowly started walking towards him and Minghao panicked. He didn't know how to react. Mingyu's been whining about how he doesn't know how to present the song that he's been writing for the person that he loves. Minghao told him to stop being a coward and sing it directly to that person even though he felt his heart fall a bit when Mingyu started the conversation._

_Now that he's the one being sung to, he feels the need to hide and run away._

_I just want you_  
_I just like you_  
_I just love_  
_Always stay in the same spot_

_When Mingyu reached him, he bumped their noses and stared into Minghao's eyes before whispering the last line, "You are my shining star"._

_"Xu Minghao," Mingyu took a deep breath and smiled, "I love you and the song I've always been showing you is about you and how much I adore you. I know I suck at words and expressing feelings but this is one thing I refuse to not express anymore. I love you."_

_"Mingyu.. I'm not small you and I love y-" Minghao snapped his jaw shut and covered it with the jar he was holding, "I meant I love your song and uh well um-"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

He caressed Mingyu's cheek and mumbled, "You knew it was a yes from the start, didn't you?"

He paused and softly rubbed the pad of his thumb onto Mingyu's cheekbone and was startled when he snuggled into the touched and murmured, "..Hao."

Minghao blinked a few times before a small grin appeared on his face. He kissed Mingyu's forehead and laid his head on his chest, whispering a small "I love you, Gyu" and closed his eyes.

When Minghao fell asleep, Mingyu opened his eyes and caressed Minghao's head. He was awake ever since Minghao started talking to himself. The younger boy hadn't realized that he was speaking his thoughts outloud.

"Silly Hao." It was his turn to kiss Minghao's forehead, "You are and will always be my only star. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> also the lyrics used here are from astro's polaris. please do take time to check these kids out!


End file.
